OBJECTIVES: (1) Studies of the trans-membrane channel hypothesis of cell-mediated cytotoxicity: This project will include studies with liposomes and with erythrocyte ghosts as targets. Studies of the cytotoxic factor from macrophage membranes will also be continued. (2) Lymphocyte activating factor (LAF): This work will be continued along the same lines as our previous studies of lymphotoxin.